1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to carpentry devices, and more particularly to a door leveling apparatus configured for assisting in the cutting of a bottom rail of a door to match the angle of the floor, or threshold, of the frame in which the door is to be hung, so as to create a uniform gap therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
By way of some background information, when hanging a door in a door frame, it is always recommended that the door frame be plumb and level to ensure that the door itself will be level when hung. However, oftentimes, the door frame is not completely plumb, which may cause the bottom rail, or at least a portion of the bottom rail, of the door to contact the floor or threshold of the frame (hereinafter simply referred to as the “base” of the door frame) when swinging open and closed. Similarly, even if the door frame is completely plumb, the base of the frame may not be completely level, which may also cause some or all of the bottom rail to contact the base. Even if the bottom rail does not physically contact the base of the frame, a non-uniform gap between the two may be deemed aesthetically displeasing to some. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and associated method for better ensuring that a uniform gap exists between the bottom rail of a door and base of the frame in which the door is hung.
The following art defines the present state of this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,135 to Acopulos is generally directed to a multi-purpose carpentry measuring device. The tool combines the functions of a framing square, level and plum bob in one function and with just one measurement. Further, the tool can also be used as a bevel gauge and a level bench marker. A foot and leg member, joined by a pivot, contain bubble tubes for all necessary horizontal and vertical level measurements. Extendible rules on both members further increase the usefulness of the device. The tool has a built-in magnetic disc and bar code reader for continuously displaying angular read out on an integral calculator. Laser pin lights at either end of the tool allow for laser precision in all level bench marker observations as may be facilitated by a positioning pin disposed in said device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0037579 to Akers is generally directed to a leveling assembly to establish elevations in a building structure for installing cabinets, bookshelves, countertops, etc. There is a telescoping mounting post adapted to be positioned in bearing engagement between a floor surface and the top of a doorway, ceiling or other upper surface. A laser that transmits a horizontal laser beam is mounted to a mounting device that can be moved to different positions along the length of the post. Locking devices hold the laser mounting device in place, and also properly position the post to be in firm engagement with its bearing surfaces. The laser mounting device can be swung to upper and lower positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,310,887 to Nash et al. is generally directed to a line generating device that generates two fan-shaped beams of light at an angle to each other, and projects the beams onto an adjacent surface, where the beams are visible as lines on the surface. A user has access to the intersection of the lines, so that the intersection can be marked or otherwise used in combination with the lines, such as in aligning objects.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0113733 to Hale is generally directed to an extendable plumb and level measuring device and associated usage method. The device can utilize interconnected members including a first, a second, and a third member. For example, the third member can be slidingly disposed within the first and second members to extend the device to a set and arbitrary length. The measuring device utilizes a spirit level or digital reader to determine when the device itself is level responsive to positioning a extendable stopper against a construction, such as a wall, door, panel, and the like. Once level, a measuring device, such as a ruler, disposed within the device can be utilized to measure the plumb of the construction. Additionally, the device can function as an extendable level to measure an arbitrary length.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0154775 to Lea et al. is generally directed to a method and apparatus used to fit a metallic or composite doubler on an uneven surface. A three dimensional digital map of the gap between the doubler and the uneven surface is generated by digitally scanning the uneven surface. The digital map is then used to fabricate a stack of adhesive plies tailored to substantially fill the gap between the doubler and the uneven surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,797,845 to Durham is generally directed to a mobile leveling apparatus for quickly and simply transferring the height of a visible, fixed datum point from a distant wall or column across a room. The leveling apparatus is hand-held and can be operated by a single user. The operator physically holds the apparatus at the actual point where the height of the datum point is required, thereby ensuring that the apparatus is always under his/her control.
The prior art described above teaches various devices configured for measuring the levelness of a structure such as a floor, wall, window or door. However, the known prior art fails to teach an apparatus capable of assisting in the cutting of a bottom rail of a door to match the angle of the floor, or threshold, of the frame in which the door is to be hung, so as to create a uniform gap therebetween. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.